Studies will continue in three areas: 1) Responses of cerebellar units to controlled movement of the forepaw and wrist in the cat will be studied. The area of cerebellar cortex known to be responsive to these inputs will be studied in an effort to develop a population model for cerebellar information processing. 2) Experiments will continue on activity of dentate nucleus neurons during the performance of a patterned motor task. Studies will attempt to determine the role of the dentate in the initiation and control of motor patterns as well as in the control of eye movements during performance. 3) A servo-controlled platform will be used in continuing studies of human posture control. To be studied will be "active long-loop" reflexes in muscles acting on the ankle joint as well as vestibular inputs in posture control.